


[TF]時刻

by j10057



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 22:29:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20553713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j10057/pseuds/j10057





	[TF]時刻

台上擁有褐髮及白皙的皮膚男子，淺色的襯衫隨意的捲起袖子，以便隨時在黑板上書寫及講課時的肢體活動，溫潤的嗓音講解著歷代文學發展的過程，不時穿插著作家們的趣事讓學生們了解當時的歷史背景，惹得台下的學生不時笑出聲來。

只是鮮少人會注意到男子的左手腕戴著一支星辰十年前款式的男錶，畢竟在智慧型手機普及的時代手錶提醒時間的功能早已被手機取代，何況手錶還會有快慢分或是沒電的狀況。

台上的男子講課講到一個段落，提起左手腕看了看時間，便宣布下星期期中考試的範圍，惹著台下的學生一片哀鴻遍野。只見男子勾起一抹微笑，又補充說了是開書考，五題申論題，讓各位同學認真準備。接著下課鐘響，男子收拾好講桌上的教材，從容的步出教室。

男子回到辦公室，解下腕錶放在電腦桌旁的空位上，隨即專心在螢幕裡即將完成的期刊，即將到來的週末還有心上人恰逢今天歸國，這都讓男子心情好上幾分，對著低調簡潔的鏡面淺淺一笑，深藍色的錶面隱約映著微笑的倒影。

辦公室的同仁見不二嘴角彎起的角度更甚平日，隨意的說道：「不二老師今天心情很好啊！」  
不二笑的瞇起眼的回答：「下星期截止的期刊今天就能完工了！」這只是表面原因，另一層讓人發自內心的喜悅，就留在心底便好。

夜幕隨著太陽的降落逐漸被拉上，不二早已完成學校的工作進度，回到家準備好晚餐的材料，換好衣服開著與心上人一起挑選的房車，前往機場接機。

停好車看了看腕錶，看來方才降落的班機就是心上人所搭乘的那班，離那人出關還有些時間，不二緩緩走到關口迎接。看著那人背著球袋戴著鴨舌帽穿著連帽衛衣走來，打扮就像個剛上大學的學生，完全沒有人會注意到他是這次舉起大師賽金杯的手塚國光。

「歡迎回來！」  
不二上前一個擁抱，順勢接過球袋，還想拉過行李時，手塚卻牽過那手，快步往停車場走去。  
礙於手塚剛下飛機，不二堅持不讓他駕車，不二才剛坐進駕駛坐，卻被一隻有力的手攬過，緊緊擁向胸膛，吻溫柔的落在唇上。  
結束了溫柔繾綣的吻，手塚抵著不二的額低語道：「好想你。」  
內斂的愛人近幾年不再將話藏在心裡，面對這樣的直白，不二心裡泛著一絲甜蜜。  
「先休息會兒，我準備了壽喜燒幫你慶賀大師賽奪冠。」  
「好。」手塚點點頭，享受夠了溫情，將座椅放躺，闔上眼假寐。

不二看手塚乖乖休息，啟動引擎平穩的起步，按下播放鍵，貝多芬的月光奏鳴曲隨之從音響流淌出來。只見手塚疲憊的臉龐隨著鋼琴聲逐漸放鬆，呼吸也漸漸平穩，不二在停紅綠燈時看向手塚的臉龐，早已年過三十的兩人在眼角也逐漸讓歲月畫上了幾筆細細的痕跡。

目光落在那與自己左手腕上相似的腕錶，那是自己第一年教書時存下薪水在他生日時送的禮物。  
手塚雖然是運動員，但是自相識以來除了練球與比賽錶不離身，直到相戀才明白手塚對於手錶有強烈的偏執，有次手塚忘了戴上手錶出門時就會顯得焦躁不安，而不時的詢問時間。向他提醒手機上有時間可以看，他卻淡淡的回答了不習慣還要掏手機。直到自己將手上的錶摘下戴到他手上他才恢復成平常冷靜穩重的手塚國光。

不二看了眼自己手上這支腕表，是手塚在收到自己送的禮物那年的生日回禮，一模一樣的錶，只是手塚的那支是銀色的錶面，自己這支是深藍的錶面。收到禮物時他還笑著問他知道送錶的意思嗎？竟被他吻了許久後，在耳邊輕輕的說了一聲「我想無時無刻的與你在一起。」回想至此，不二唇上的笑意帶著幾分羞澀，報導皆說球王手塚木訥寡言，誰知也有如此油嘴滑舌的時候。

「先去洗澡，我準備一下，洗好澡就可以吃了。」  
「好。」手塚拿著自己的行李走向臥室。  
當手塚換上家居服走到飯廳時，餐桌上壽喜燒的鍋子已經噗滋噗滋作響，醬油香混著洋蔥的甜味撲鼻而來。  
「餓了吧！趕緊坐下來吃。」不二早已佈置好碗筷添好飯，煮熟了手塚愛吃的菜盛在盤裡等著手塚洗好澡。

兩人邊吃邊聊著這幾日彼此不在身邊的近況，不時深情的凝視著對方，不用過多的言語說愛，一舉一動之間彼此都感受的道對方的愛意。兩人吃完這頓遲來的晚餐也都快夜深了，一起收拾好廚房在客廳看了會兒節目，不二因為期刊的完成沒了壓力，又或許是手塚在身邊格外的放鬆，便靠著手塚的肩打起盹兒了。

手塚摟了摟不二低聲說道：「回房睡了。」  
泛睏的不二瞇著眼點點頭應了聲好，便讓手塚給摟著回房。  
本是小別勝新婚的夜晚就在不二的泛睏下告終，手塚看著似乎比剛歸國的自己還累的愛人的睡顏，露出淺淺一笑，將他納進懷裡，嗅著熟悉的香氣，疲倦感也一擁而上陷入深眠。

隔日不二醒來見手塚沒有出門晨跑還在床上，又鑽進那另人心安的懷裡準備繼續安眠。  
「醒了？沒有人跟你說過不要亂蹭早晨的男人。」手塚攬緊懷裡的人，緊貼著的下半身感受到的硬挺讓不二立即明白手塚的意思。  
「十週年快樂。」不二轉身一吻，既然是自己挑起的火當然還得自己滅了，何況他也想了。  
對於愛人的主動，手塚自然是不可能拒絕，反客為主的撬開不二的牙關舔弄不二敏感的上顎，不出意料的感受到懷裡的身軀微微的顫抖，伸手探進睡衣內搓揉著胸前因為興奮而挺立的茱萸，不二也不甘示弱的伸進手塚的睡褲撫弄著早以硬挺的分身。  
「尺寸硬度還滿意嗎？」  
「預謀已久？」不二挑眉問道。  
「昨晚體貼你睏了，今天自然要給補償，況且你早上總是特別的敏感。」手塚淺淺一笑，翻身將不二壓在身下，一手也探向不二早有感覺的分身，吻也輕輕落在不二的頸項。  
「慢點……阿……」身上最敏感的地方都被手塚侵略著，不二沒過多久眼前白光一閃迎來了高潮，洩了手塚一手。  
手塚就著不二的體液做為潤滑探進不二的密徑，沒過多久抽出兩指，褪了不二的睡褲，分開潔白光華的雙腿，進入的同時兩人都滿足的悶哼一聲。  
身體的默契，還有每次幾近靈魂的交流，讓兩人到達高峰時都滿足的緊緊相擁，彷彿要容為一體般。  
「這個禮物我很滿意。」事後的耳鬢廝磨，手塚在不二耳邊低語。  
「去你的！我的禮物呢？」  
「等會兒給你，不介意我再收一次禮物？」手塚又將自己有了精神的分身送進不二尚有感覺的密徑，好不容易可以好好滿足自己，手塚自然不可能虧待自己。  
「已經不是二十幾歲的小夥子了，節制點小心早衰。」  
「喔？早衰？屆時再換你好好滿足。」手塚狠狠一頂惹得不二只能淺淺低吟。

酣戰過後，兩人繼續相擁而眠直至中午，手塚吻了吻不二的額才悄悄起身做飯。  
而不二在手塚起身的同時便也清醒，兩人都不是貪睡的人，只是早晨的酣戰實在是有些疲倦，愛人在旁也才放縱一回睡至中午。當不二盥洗好出現在餐桌前，手塚已經準備好簡單的日式料理做為午餐，乾煎鮭魚、味增湯、玉子燒、涼拌洋蔥還特意炒了一盤加了辣椒的高麗菜。  
「餓了吧？中午隨便吃點，晚上我們再去餐廳慶祝。」  
「不用去餐廳，我想吃你做的。」聽見手塚俗氣的說要去餐廳慶祝，不二搖搖頭。  
「好，看你要吃什麼我給你做。」  
手塚寵溺一笑，他知道不二不想這特別的日子裡還有別人的存在，兩人定下終身也平平靜靜的走過了十年的日子了，最開心的莫過於彼此在身旁的時刻。

飯後手塚體諒不二的早晨的辛勞，收拾廚房也一手包辦，讓不二在客廳看電視等飯後水果。  
「十週年快樂！」  
手塚一手端著蘋果，一手拿著黑色精緻的小方盒。  
正看著綜藝節目，被藝人逗得傻笑的不二愣愣的看著手塚。  
「不打開？」  
不二接過手塚遞過來的方盒，在手塚眼神的催促下將盒子打開。裡面是手塚代言的手錶品牌中他最新的款式，而且是手塚在公開場合中配戴的那隻錶的另一個顏色。  
「這很貴的。」不二推了推盒子不敢接受。  
「廠商送的。」  
手塚向不二解釋這隻錶的來源，由於手塚代言精工多年，廠商也對手塚的代言形象很滿意就是好奇為何手塚私下戴的一直都是不二送的星辰而不是他們的牌子，手塚才老實的將手上的星辰的來源老實交待。由於長年在外，愛人不能常在身邊，所以見錶如見人，如同他時時刻刻在陪伴著自己。  
精工的代表一聽便豪爽的讓手塚挑一支適合他愛人的錶，這樣他也可以和手塚一樣見錶如見人，所以當手塚挑了一支他帶言的最新款的另一個顏色時他們一點也不意外，很快的請人包裝好送到手塚手上，也就在這次十週年時當作禮物送給不二。

「想不到你竟然把我們的事招了！」  
「放心，是老熟人了，況且代言這幾年我形象良好。」  
「不會讓你失了代言吧？我記得精工給的代言費不差。」  
「你多想了，戴上試試？」手塚拿起手錶將錶鏈解開，為不二戴上。  
「今後依然時時刻刻想在你身邊。」不二看了看手上銀色的錶面，雖然比起星辰顯得凌厲了幾分，但也為自己增添了幾分精明幹練，伸手與手塚十指交握，在他耳邊低語後吻上那略帶笑意的薄唇。

完

後記  
一天lo主手錶秒真用著奇異的頻率向前走著，有手錶離身恐慌症的lo主立刻抓空檔去修錶，路途中連換手錶的心裡準備都有了，只見老闆娘看了一下對著我說應該只是沒電，換上新電池恢復正常讓lo主鬆了一口氣，心情大好就想著讓寫手錶梗，上網搜了送手表的意思，看到有不少意義，然後這文就這樣生出來了。

鑒於lo主只會小別勝新婚開車法，大家這梗看膩就別見怪了，一如既往，occ屬於我美好屬於兩人，謝謝大家看到這裡。


End file.
